Blood Bonds
by Lakis
Summary: Three sisters with a bond with blood.A disfuntional family is the least of their worries.When love,lust,and painful realizeation come into play,they do the only thing they now how:Fight back!GWOC FROC DMOC.Chap15:The girls come home,but at what cost?Revie
1. Memories

_**I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head  
I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win...**_

_"He's gone girls..." Thats all I hear... Gone? What does gone mean? Dead? Probably. Dad... Dead... Makes sense. He was a vegetable anyway... Well, he didn't talk, he couldn't walk, he couldn't... breathe... But mom doesn't care, does she. No. She let him die! She never cared about him! Only me, Darcy, really cared about him... And now... hes gone. Because no one cared..._

_No one ever cares..._

_**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away please**__  
_

_"Gone?" I hear her say... My sister... My twin...My other half... My world. God, why do I have to feel sad when you are? Dont look at me like that...Asking to be comforted... soothed of the pain... Asking for love from one that will always be there. Danielle... My little Dani... Why are you so sad? And why can't I really help you? I feel helpless..._

_**You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You got to fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**_

_"He's dead..." she says... My younger sister... My little girl... My savior... My light. Even though you look fine, I know you're not... A sister always knows... You're crumbling like a stale cookie. You cared... He loved you, and you him... Esmerelda... Little Esme... Please don't cry... I can't keep control if you can't...Please... For me?_

_**This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in**_

_Dani sits there crying. Esme sits there staring in to blank nothingness. I soothe my twin and say its alright... Though its not really... Esme won't even belive me that its ok to show you're own emotions... But then she asks... Why am I not crying? Is that so hard to figure out? He was NOT my favourite man on the earth... He never loved me... He LIKED me... Not loved... Never loved... Loved?... I don't think I ever was... Not from mother... Not from him... Especially not from Ryan... Only my sisters. Their sibling love for me, was all I needed. I never cared..._

_Apparently alot of people don't care..._

_"Why Darcy?"Dani asks sobbing quietly into my tear stained shoulder,"Why did he have to die? What did he do to deserve this fate?"_

_"Nothing, sweety..."I replied, though I didn't know If it was entirely true..._

_"You are right..." the non-chalant Esme speaks? "It was not what he did, it is what mother did... Even you know that..." For a 10 year old she had a wide range of vocabulary..._

_"Mother?" Dani squeaks in to my shoulder yet again..."What did she do?"_

_"Esme Don't..." I warned..._

_Silence... And then..._

_"Mother killed him..."_

_**I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating**_

_**  
**_


	2. Meetings

_**Well I won't be caught living in a dead end job  
Afraid to a government content cause  
No sense against them  
We're here to represent  
And stare right in the face of the establishment.**_

**First day... New School... Sappy clothes... And I big suitcase which is hard to carry. Everything that drives me mad! Those and sunlight... And every other type of light! Ha... I love my sarcasm...**

_**And I wanna believe (Well you're frankly nothing)  
Stand on my own (A little sympathy)  
Wasting the youth (I'm feeling young and useless)  
Speak for yourself (Some blindfolded cause)**_

**Dani, my twin sister, was looking kinda pale... Wait! Nevermind, she always pale! Whats wrong with me today? Luna, her cat, was swaying uncomfortably on her shoulder, partly from the hood that was covering up her head, partly from lying across a womans sharp, shoulders. Ebony, my cat, sat quite cocky and upright on my rolling suitcase, until it got lifted on to a trolly. She swankered off unhappily. **

**"Um..excuse me, where is platform 9 3/4?" I hear my voice from across the hall. Wait, nevermind, its Dani. She has a point. What the hell is Platform 9 3/4?!**

**"Huh..Thats funny. Get goin' sweety before I call in for a disturbance of the peace!"Said the engineer.**

**"Sweety!?"**

**Uh oh... Tugging on my twins hoodie, I dragged her back to the trollies. Esme was snickering. Don't blame her, she so... Hot headed when people call her sweety. Its quite funny actutally.**

_**Well because we're doing fine  
And we don't need to be told  
That we're doing fine  
Cause we won't give you control  
And we don't need anything from you  
Cause we'll be just fine  
And we won't be bought and sold  
Just like you  
**_

**"Oh, dears, one moment. I think these young ladies need help finding the platform."**

**We turned around to see a a surprisingly cute, stout, little lady with flaming red hair coming toward us.**

**"Excuse me dears. I overheard you talking and you seem to be confused about Platform 9 3/4. Am I right?" she said happily. Aww, she was sooo CUTE!**

**"That wound be correct miss." Esme, with her big vocabulary and all, replied.**

**"Oh, alright follow me. And by the way, my name is Molly Weasley!"**

_**Calling out loud with no respect  
I'm not the one, just another reject  
I'm the voice you affect I'll lose and protect  
I saw your up against the great America we'll rise again**_

_**  
**_**While following Mrs.Weasley, I caught sight of the boys also following. They all had red locks, and freckles. They must be her children. There was one girl. She looked maybe the same age as Esme, maybe a bit younger. A boy I guessed was closer to Esme's age, waved to me and smiled. I returned it with a clownish, yet lady like bow and a sinickle smirk. He laughed. The ones who really caught my attention, and Dani's, were the two taller ones. They were a good 3 inches taller than us, and that saying alot. Their hair was cropped down to their shoulders, one with it flipped out and one with it flipped inward. The were twins too. As I turned to keep an eye on Mrs.Weasley, they swung over to stroll along side me and Dani. Woah, they were tall...**

**"Now, I haven't seen you two around before," One said.**

**"They must be new. I love new students!" Replied the other.**

**Dani said nothing as we walked down the long hallway of the Train Station. The lights were bothering her as they were me.**

**"Yeah, we came from Onyx's Accademy for Witches, or as we call it," I said to them,**

**"ONYX'S PRISON FOR THE LEFT OVER HAS-BEEN TEENS!" My twin and I said in unison. God, I love doing that!**

**The boys laughed, also in unison. "So you guys are twins am I correct?"**

**"Yes you are," Dani looked up for once. Once she looked at the light, she dropped her head again.**

**"HERE WE ARE CHILDREN!"**

_**Now if this is the time(I see a place, we're nowhere)  
Burning the flag (Another generation)  
Everyone see (You're in the wrong, no future)  
Down with the mass (You better listen now)**__  
_

**Apparently, I didn't like Platform 9 3/4... The thought of running through solid objets just didn't go over well with me. Dani on the other hand flew through like she loved it! Ew... I waited till all the others, except for one, had left. One of the twins was about to go through when he turned around.**

**"Why don't you go first?"**

**Oh great...**

**"Um...I not sure..." I slunk backwards. I did not wan't to do this!**

**"It'll be fine. Here," he said taking my shoulders and turning me toward the menacing, stoney, brick wall of doom! "Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and run if your scared. It worked for me, and trust me, I broke down I was so scared the first time!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Really! Now go."**

**And I did... God did I ever! I closed my eyes tight, took a lung bursting breath and ran at the wall. Waiting for my bones to break, I was actually kind of dissapointed to know that he had been right! I was right infront of a red train! Woah.**

**"See! That wasn't so hard was it?" He said coming from behind me.**

**"No, surprisingly! It was FUN!"**

**He laughed. Oh my god, did he have a nice laugh! Ugh, WHAT AM I DOING! "Hey, go find your sister, and you can sit with me and Fred. OH, and I can't belive I was so rude. My name is George, you might be?"**

**"Darcy. Darcy O'leary, and my sister is Dani. Nice to meet you!" I giggled. What was going on with me!?**

**With that I ran to find Dani.**

_**May I have your attention please…  
I pledge allegiance to the underclass as your hero at large.**_

1..2..3..4

We're the saints of degeneration  
We don't owe anyone an explanation  
Fk the leaders  
We don't need this  
We're the leaders of disarray!

**And so we are!**


	3. Interesting First Impressions

_**Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage**_

_**"**_**Dani?" I called. She was no where to be found... I hate that, always going off and leaving me to fend for myself! **_**Whatever...**_** I thought.**

**Climbing up the stairs into the train I walked down the hall. Many compartments were taken. As I was looking, someone opened their door and pulled me in.**

**"There you are!" Dani said. **_**I guess I found her...**_

**"Hello," said one of the twins I had met a while ago. I'm not sure which yet, but I **_**think**_** It was Fred, maybe.**

**In the compartment was Dani, Fred, George, Myself, and a boy that I hadn't met before.**

**"Darcy, we'd like you to meet one of our friends, Lee Jordan!" said (presumably) George. Lee waved a goofy wave. **

**"Pleasure," I said. I was sitting by the window, staring out at the bussleing people running around, saying goodbye to their children and waving until their hands were numb. It must have felt good, to have people feel sad when you left them... Not pushing you out the door, telling you to hurry up or you'll be stuck there... Like that was so bad...**

**"Hey!" I suddenly realised something,"Where in hells name is Esme?"**

**"She's with some other kids, don't know who they are. Don't care either." replied Dani. **_**Great...**_** I thought **_**, She with some snot nosed kids that I never even met.**_

_**We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe**_

**The train jolted forward, making me slip off the seat. I landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'. **_**OW! **_**Sitting back up, I realised they were laughing at me!**

**"It's not funny! I wasn't paying attention!" I laughed.**

**"Yeah," Lee giggled, " It was!"**

**Like a toddler I crossed my arms and faced the window. Staring blankly out at the rolling hills, my good eye started to hurt.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Whats wrong?" George asked.**

**"Is it your eye again!? Please tell me its ok!" Dani yelled. She is always worried about me. She has good reason to be...**

**"I'm ok, it just started stinging. No problem, really." I said, rubbing my eye. **_**That was a close one...**_

**"So, girls," Fred started,"How 'bout you tell us a bit about yourselves?"**

**"Sure!" Dani sounded a bit too excited, and she realized it. She turned a little red. "Um, well... What do you want to know and we'll,"**

**"We'll?" I asked. I wasn't tellin' much about myself!**

**"Um.. I'll answer it."**

**"Ok, how many people are in your family? Me and George have 4 brothers and a sister." Fred querried.**

**"Um.. well Its me, Darcy, Esme, our brother Ryan, and our mum. Our dad d-" dani answered**

**"Our dad was killed..." I finished, well actually corrected. She was about to say 'died', but thats not right. You can't lie to people. They have to know the truth.**

_**The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there?**_

**'We're sorry..."**

**"Don't be..." I choked. Just talking about it makes me want to smash somthing through my mothers head.**

**"Ok, um on a happier note," George sang, "What do you guys like or like to do? Fred and I are prankster legends!"**

**"Really? We play tricks on people, but we allways get caught for pranks!" Dani replied," I like dancing, and reading. Darcy likes..."**

**"Singing, drawing, screaming, playing dead, creeping people out, making kids cry, scary things... That sums me up a bit! Haha!" I finished her sentence again. She probably would have made into some weirdo person If I let HER talk about me!**

**"Awesome!" the three boys chimed.**

**"May I ask a question on a personal note?" lee asked quietly, obviously a bit shy to ask.**

**"Depends..."**

**"Well, I was just wondering... Who killed your father?"**

**Both of us were silent for a bit, but then, just as I was about to answer, Dani spoke up.**

**"Our mother killed him..."**

_**Love one another  
live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe?  
Cause I used to know...  
**_

**The compartment went strangly silent after that.**

**Fred broke the Silence.**

**"We should change into our robes..."**

**"Yeah," we said in unison.**

**This was going to be a strange year...**

_**We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie undercover so,  
Are you friend or foe?**_


	4. My love of creepy

_**Plastic blue  
Invitations in my room  
I've been waiting here for you   
Reservations made for two**_

**The train stopped. Oh god, I think I was going to faint. The castle(which was presumably Hogwarts) reminded me strangly of my old home...**

_**Sunlight fading ...  
Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash  
You supply the rumours  
And I'll provide the wrath **_

**Flashback**

_**Moving, is never easy... Especially when you are moving to an extremely uncomfortably mansion... The path we walked down was crumbling at every movement. Even the bushes were enough to scare the life out of my 9 year old self... Not a place to raise young children... But as my mother always said "If you want to see the rainbow, you first have to deal with the rain..."**_

_**"This place scares me!" Dani shivered... I didn't blame her, even I was creeped out. Esme was being her emotionless self as always, staring at the pathway the broke under her feet like it was a hole without a bottom. The stone walls which surrounded the pathway were seething with bugs and water... Disgusting.**_

**Romance is breaking every heart in two...  
Casting shadows in a pale shade of blue,**

_**Of course, we move right before Esme's 7th birthday... Maybe that was why she was in a nasty mood... No one knows. It was so dark here you couldn't tell where you walking... The only thing that kept us moving was our mothers commands...**_

_**There it was, finally... The new O'leary Mansion. It basically wasn't a house at all but a large castle(Our parents had a fettish with large places, especially creepy ones, maybe that where I get it from?). Built on a hill, we had to work hard to climb up that path, which was already slippery from the rain we had... Strangly, there were lights on in the house, in every window to be exact... **_

_**When we reached the door, Dani stopped dead in her tracks. She tugged on my arm when I tried to follow my father...**_

_**"I am not going in there, Darcy!"**_

_**"It's fine," I said, but yet again, I dont know if I was entirely truthful about that..."There is nothing to be afraid of, its just... A House..."**_

_**Inside, was probably the creepiest so far... Yes, this is where I got my love of creepy things from... And alot of other things... The walls were black stone, washed in what looked like ink... A weird chandlier hung from the ceiling, which was very high. It had tiny crystals hanging from it, whcih was pretty, but they were in the shape of broken hearts... Who ever lived here before was obsessed with creepy... **_

_**The staircase...was a whole different story. The steps were carpeted with a blood red, faux fur rug, and on the railings... there were bone shaped rongs... Cool...but creepy. So those stairs led to a long hallway... the only place I actually hated in the whole house...**_

**Plastic blue  
Conversations in my room  
Saving every tear for you   
Trusting every word untrue**

_**That hallway... Was bear to the bone. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING was there. Not a rug, not a window, not a picture... Only the picture frame was hanging on the wall right in front of the stair case, causing you to stare at its emptyness... And also, there were NO doors, just empty holes that you walked through... No privacy much.**_

**Twilight fading  
Fate changes faster than the death of light  
You supply the envy  
And I'll provide the spite**

_**Who knew that we would all be stuck here for 7 years...**_

_**And who knew that two people would die... By the hands of someone they all trusted...**_

**End Flashback**

**When we got inside, the dread finally jolted right out of me. This was NOT like my home at all... Nothing like it. **

**Apparently it was time to eat. Thank god I was starving!**

**"Hey come sit with us!"said George taking my arm.**

**"Not yet, Mr.Weasley,"**

**I turned to see an eldery man with a long white beard and hair to match. With his half moon glasses, he looked like he must be head of something around here.**

**"Oh right! SORTING!!!"**

**Um...Sorting...**

_**Reflections cutting every face in two  
Casting shadows in the pale shade of blue**_

**SORTING!?**


	5. The Sorting

_**Once I had a friend that I could count on  
So I thought  
Well so it seemed  
But times of need are not enough  
To prove your friendship to me now  
Once I saw a face that I believed in  
But a mask was all there was  
So who wears the masks and who wears the faces  
Well I guess I'll never know**_

**Sorting... What the HELL?**

**"May I proudly present three new students to hogwarts this year!" Professor Dumbledore annouced. "Two sixth years, Dani and Darci O'leary, and a fourth year, Esmerelda O'leary. We will soon find out which houses they will be in. First up, Dani."**

**"Oh god..." she sighed, "What fun."**

**Silently, and I mean silently she climbed up to the menacing with-a-hat-on-it-and-looks-like-a-chair, stool. That was exactly what it was, a stool that had a hat on it and looked like a chair... Heh. Funny.**

**As Dani got closer to the chair/stool thing, and older lady, not really old I might add, picked up the mean and grumpy looking old hat.**

**"Sit down please, Ms.O'leary,"she said with a very high range of Irish/Scottsh accent, and Dani did as she was told. She sat there stock still, waiting for her merciless FATE! Oh, sorry, over dramatic for a minute there. Anyway, the older woman placed the old, frumpy hat on her head. Then, you would never belive what happened If I wasn't telling you now! It actually opened up its frumpy old,patchwork mouth and yelled out,**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Now we didn't really know what 'Gryffindor' meant, so she just followed the yells and cheers coming from a long table, which was probably the presumed 'Gryffindor'. Sitting next to Fred, she waved at me and smiled her award winning smile(award for the creepiest thing ever, haha).**

**"Now could Darcy O'leary please come up?" Professor Dumbledor asked.**

_**I guess this is me...' I thought.**_

**As I made my way to the stool of presumed doom, I prayed that I would be in the same house as my sister. I dont know what I would do if I wasn't.**

**As I sat on the stool, the hat stared at me. Well figuritively speaking.**

**"Oh no, I knew one day I would meet up with you... Your parents warned me you would be a challenge." the hat murmured as the lady put it on my head.**

**"Um...ok, well take all the time you need okay?" I said. The truth was, I never wanted to know.**

**The hat started murmurming to itself. Suddenly iy shouted "SLYTHER- wait no..."**

_**Oh come one! Just pick a damn house**_**!' I thought.**

**"Alright then, HUFFLE- wait no thats not it either... um...well, lets go with your bravery and your smarts, so lets put you in, GRYFFINDOR!"**

**"YES!" I hollered and ran down the steps to take my place beside my twin!**

**"Well," Dumbledor surpressed a laugh as Dani and I did our stupid little handshake," I guesse we should take Esmerelda now!"**

**"Here we go," Esme whispered in my ear,"Hopefully this wont take as long as YOURS did!"**

**As soon as the lady placed that hat on her head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!!!! Well, thats was surprisingly easier than that one!"**

_**But as I stand here alone in a room full of people  
With nothing to say  
Beer on their minds, and smoke in the air  
Call them friends but they just don't care**_

**She smiled at me and Dani but you could tell she was upset we were in seperate houses. She sauntered down the table and sat down at the very end. She refused to speak to anyone.**

**"Oh god! Look George!" Fred whispered,"Looky at who is checkin' Ms.Esme out!" He pointed at a bleach blond kid staring at Esme like she would be gone if he looked away.**

**"Oh my, looks like the Evil Draco Malfoy has an eye out for your sister, Girls!" George laughed.**

**"Evil?" Dani questioned and peered under her wall of white hair. It tended to hang in her face alot.**

**"Yeah!" Lee answered. "His father is Lucius Malfoy! He is a VERY loyal follower of You-Know-Who..."**

**"You-Know-Who? OH You mean Voldemort!" I squeeled. Everyone in the whole place turned to look at me. Whoops, guesse I forgot that yuor not supposed to speak his name... Oops.**

**"ALRIGHT STUDENTS!" Dumbledor announced."You may head up to your rooms! And make sure to amke our new students feel welcome! The assigned students know where to lead them!"**

**As my siste and I stood up with our newly found friends, a girl with fuzzy brown hair came up to me.**

**"Excuse me?" She smiled at us,"I was assigned to show you around Hogwarts!"**

**"Oh hey! Nice to meet you!" I smiled and shook her hand. My hood that covered my face was in the way, so I sunk down to her level."Oh hello! Now I see you!"**

**She laughed a cute laugh."Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying! oha dn I see you met Fred and George!"**

**The twins smiled and bowed. God they were cute!**

**"My best friend, Ron, is their brother." A red headed boy came up behind her and waved. Another boy came up. He had black hair and green eyes with a lightning bolt scar. Must be Harry Potter!**

_**Friend for life  
Such shallow words for broken minds  
Show me a friend for life  
Cause I'll be waiting for that day to arrive  
When I'll feel alive  
I'll be waiting for that day**_

**As we made our way up the stairs, I noticed that the stair were MOVING! Oh my god, MOVING STAIRCASES! My dream come true!  
We came to a portrait of a fat lady. Eww, fat and wearing Pink. Eww.  
"Password?" The lady said. COOL, talking pictures!  
"Gumdrops!" The girl(who hadn't told me her name yet) said.  
"Um, excuse me?" Dani spoke my mind for me."What might your name be?"  
"OH MY! I am sorry! So rude of me! I am Hermione!" she excused.  
"Nice to meet'cha sweety!" I hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.  
"Wow, your really like the twins!" She giggled.  
"Really?"  
"Really!" everyone said this and I giggled. The twins bowed and George kissed my hand and said"That you would be true, beautiful.."  
I blushed a major blush, and turned toward Hermione,"SO WHERE WILL WE BE STAYING!?"**

_**Once I found a love I had to know  
Now we might know each other just too well  
Cause when we're together we just can't get enough  
Or is it we just can't get what we want  
Once I saw a dream, I had to chase it  
Dreams quickly turn to reality  
Who's at fault in this game of yours and mine  
Well I guess I'll never know**_

**Hermione led us up a set of stairs, and to a room. She opened the door and showed us around.  
"If you need anthing, I'm right next door!" Hermione smiled and shut the door. Dani slammed onto her bed and let out a sigh. I sat down on the floor(I have no idea why).**  
**"Aren't they ADORABLE!?" DAni screamed, and I fell ver, flat on my face...Humph.  
"Who exactly?" I asked, brushing my face off from the carpet.  
"THOSE TWINS!"  
"Oh," I said."Um... yeah, kinda..." I was secretly worshipping the ground George has walked on since I met him!  
"KINDA!?" She jumped from her bad and tackled me to the floor YET AGAIN!  
"Um... WELL I THINK THERE GOOD LOOKING, is that the right answer?"  
"Yes!" She smiled and sat up. Luna came and sat on my chest(since I was STILL on the floor) while Ebony came and licked a peice of LINT of my nose!**

_**Love for life  
Such noble words for noble minds  
Show me a love for life  
Cause I'll be waiting for that day to arrive  
When I'll feel alive  
I'll be waiting for that day**_

**"I wonder how Esme is doing?" I asked as I sat up and held my kitty from going on my head.  
"Yeah,"Dani was on my bed now, inspecting the lightbulb on the lamp."I hope she is ok."  
"Hunh, knowing her, she probably has EVERY guy around her!"  
"Yeah!"**

**[[Esme**

**She sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. There were 5 guys around her, all asking her questions, and getting too close for comfort.  
"If you do not back away in the next 5 seconds,"She spat,"I will forcably contract you into the British Navy!"  
After they heard that they ran away. Haha, Esme... Always threatening people with her nobility and charm(yeah right).  
"Hi," someone said,"So your new, eh?"  
Esme turned to see the same blond who was eyeing her at the great hall.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well,"he sat down beside her,"My name is Draco Malfoy."He held out his hand. She toughed it with her finger and pulled back.  
"Sorry,"she snapped."I dont shake hands with Death Eaters."  
And she stood up and walked away, leaving him shocked and staring at the place where she had been sitting.**

_**Once I had a friend that I could count on  
Times of need are not enough  
Once I found a love I had to know  
Now we might know each other just too well  
Once I saw a dream I had to chase it  
Dreams quickly turn to reality  
Now let me close my eyes  
Because I don't want to see anymore**_


	6. Classes Begin!

_**When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat**_

**That night, all I could do was think about a certain red head. He was on my mind all the time now! I didn't relly now why either. I usualy wasn't like this. Usualy I HATED boys, they were almost always too stupid for their own good!**

**So as I layed in my four-poster bed I sang myself to sleep, well half sleep. My mind was still racing.**

**[[Morning**

**The light from the window pured through, landing in my exposed skin. I sat bolt upright and clutched my cheek. It stang like hell! Quickly shutting the blinds I went to the bathroom mirror. GREAT! A big red burn was on my neck and cheek! God, I hate sun! Its evil in a bright shiny form of bubbly yellow goodness! Ugh!**

**As I started to regretably change into my robes, Dani came into the room(I didn't notice she wasn't in her bed...).**

**"HEY SLEEPY! I was up for w hile now!" She sang. She was a motivated 'Morning Person'. It dusgusted me!**

**"Uh hunh, just because YOU like to wake up, doesn't me I have to too!"**

**She laughed then gasped when she saw my face.**

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" She yelled and pulled my short white hair away from the red gash.**

**"Oh, just some evil sun,as usual!" I laughed then ran out the door to breakfast, Dani laughing as I slid down the railing, and laded with a hop on the floor.**

**"TAD DA!!"**

_**Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives**_

**Everyone in the common laughed as I did a cursey a blew my hood up with my breath. Dani came down and did funny signs behind my head. I whipped around and gave her a nuggy(HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT). The people laughed again and some cried.**

**"Hello Ladies!" A voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Fred, George and Lee standing there.**

**"Hey there, fellas!" I saluted them, but Dani toppled over me and waved her creepy wave then laughed at my slumped form on the floor, AGAIN!**

**"Shall we go to out first class, then? You're in three of my classes, and 2 with both of us, Darcy!" George asked and smiled at me. My heart did a flop."And Dani you have 2 classes with Fred and One with both of us!"**

**"Thats cool!" Dani said and picked me up off the floor. What is up with my fetish with the floor!? I think I make it horny or something!**

**"What, that we're in their classes or that you have pushed me to the floor for the fifth time since we've been here?" I asked sarcasticly and picked my bag from the floor.**

**Just then , we slammed into e and sent to the floor AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!**

**"SIXTH!"She squeeled then took Freds hand and scamered to their first class. God I hate her sometimes!**

**"Wan't some help?" George extended his hand to me.**

**"Sure thing," I laughed and grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet and said.**

**"Let us go to Potions, shall we?"**

**"We shall!"**_**  
**_

_**Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams**_

**[[Dani and Fred**

**They had Transfiguration! Woot for changing things! Fred and Dani were partners for trying to change a cup of water into a frog. Fred took many chances, all failing miserably! Once he turned it into a BOWL of water... Ha, kinda off there Eh Fred? **

**Dani on the other hand was doing pretty good. Many times she got it to change from cup to nothing and the water was floating by itself. Then finally after about 30 minutes of trying and failing, she got fed up and yelled the incantation. The cup wobbled then dissapeared, leaving a small, clear, water like Toad!**

**Fred and Dani started hopping in a circle with their hands together and singing a happy song for their(Rather Dani's) victory!**

_**Jamie had a chance, well she really did  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot**_

**[[Darcy and George**

**In Potions class, Snape was giving a very boring lecture on the importances of saftey in Potions. Darcy and George were discussing how many times Snape could possible take a shower if he was that dirty all the time. They giggled with each other until Snape came up to Darcy and slapped his hand on her dest. She placed her hands together in a very sophisticated way and turned to face him.**

**"Yes. Professor Snape?" She asked in a very girly voice. He snarled and asked,**

**"Can you tell me something about being safe in Potions class, Ms.O'Leary?"**

**"Well," I said slyly,"You see, I am a visual learner, therefor I cannot contain information without it being written out for me. I copy it and remember it. Since you have SAID everything I should remember I have learned Nothing in last 15 minutes!"**

**The students giggled but hushed when he gave them a winter stare. **

**"Very amusing, Ms.O'leary. But sadly I am not a funny person. Detention after school for you AND Mr. Weasley for not LISTENING! Even if you cant REMEMBER anything, maybe you can remember 3:30!Sharp! Now pick partners for our Potion Assignment!" He stalked off, while I made rude signs behind his weirdly swishing robes. Fred started laghing quietly.**

**"Partners?" he asked.**

**"Partners!"**

_**Jay committed suicide  
Brandon OD'd and died  
What the hell is going on  
The cruelest dream, reality**_

**As the class wore on, Darcy was doing fairly well with makeing the Potion they were assigned. Geroge was keeping up his end with the evil ingredients. They had 3 days to finish the complicated beginning of 6th year Potion.**

**"I can't believe he gave YOU detention for what I did!" I stammered, while hiding from a small explosion coming from the pot of green liquid.**

**"Oh its not problem!" he explained, "I get detention all the time! Don't worry about it."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positively!" he smiled his gorgeous smile my way."Oh I forgot to ask, did you hurt yourself?"**

**"Hunh?" I didn'tknow what he was talking about until he touched the burn on my neck underneath my hood covering my face. It stung and I cringed. He pulled away and appoligized.**

**"I'm sorry!" he looked away,"It looks painful. What happened?"**

**"Well, I have this problem where my skin is sensitive to any kind of light. SUnlight is worse for me. That is why I am always wearing a hood over my face and never show my arms." I looked down. I hated telling people that.**

**"Woah. I'm sorry. That must suck."He placed his hand on my shoulder.**

**"Nah! Its fine! You get used to it!" I tried to cheer the situation up. It worked. He smiled an went back to working on our Potion.**

_**Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams**_


	7. Esme makes a Friend

_**I remember when you said life was hard on you,  
And, I remember when I watched you come undone again.  
And I still feel now, all the damage kept inside.**_

**Esme sat alone at the Dinner table. She had been sent out of her class for bad mouthing to Professor Flitwick on being so short. As she waited for people to come for lunch, she twiddled her thubms and thought about her and her sisters. How much they went through. How much sadness that was and IS in their lives.**

**[[Flashback**

**"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"**

**The sisters were playing tag in their new back yard. It was Esme's 10 birthday.**

**Dani had tagged Darcy and she was running from the (somewhat) enraged 12 year old. Just as Darcy was about to tough Esme, their Mother came outside, with tears in her eyes.**

**"Girls..." She said,"There is something you should know... "**

**She led us up the stairs to the room where my father was. She walked through the door frame and went by my fathers side. The monitor that was attached to him, was one long, strong ringing beep.**

**Dani ran to his side. She started to cry.**

**He was dead.**

_**All the walls that you built up,  
And all the bridges you burnt down,  
In the end, it comes down to, I'm the one always around.**_

**Esme looked at him with an expressonless face. That was the day she stopped caring.**

**As everyone left the room, I looked around the room. It seemed normal. But yet, un-normal...**

**I was the only to notice a steak knife inside a plastic cup, and bottle of somesort of Potion that wasn't there before, and one other thing. My mother had blood red spots on her cherry red day dress...**

**Our mother had killed out dieing father... WIth none other than a steak knife and a bottle of Poison...**

**[[End Flashback**

_**Come to me. I'll set you free  
Come to me. Make me believe you'll,  
Come to me, and I will help you crawl,  
Won't let you fall, show you how to breathe.  
So come to me.**_

**As Esme thought about that day, she cringed inwardly. Sighing, she smacked her head on the Slytherin table.**

**"Um... is there something wrong?" A voice came from infront of her. She looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.**

**"What do you want Malfoy?" She snapped at him and slumped in her seat. She said his name like it was poison.**

**"Well...I was just wonering if you were okay since you were sort of smashing your head against the table. That was all... Don't have to freak or anything..." He sounded hurt as he walked away.**

**"Ugh..Wait!" She called. He stopped and turned," I'm sorry... I was kinda rude lately... Come sit with me I'm bored."**

**He laughed"Okay." As he sat down, she rubbed her aching head.**

**"Not to self," She said,"Do not smash head against hard wood tables...Not good idea."**

**Draco laughed. He started making circles on the table with the tip of his wand.**

**"Hey, why aren't you in class?"Esme inquired.**

**"Well," He started,"Its kinda a long story..."**

**"I was only gone for 10 minutes. It can't be that long."**

**"Well, when Flitwick sent you out, I sort of..um," He got lost in his words,"I sort of, spoke up and got sent out too."**

**"What kind of speaking up?" She asked as she stared at the goblet of water she had sitting in from of her.**

**"Um... I kinda yelled at him for sending you out of class, just for saying he was short..."**

**Esme laughed"You said THAT!?" She giggled then said"Thanks. You know for sticking up for me and all. People don't usual do that for me.."**

**"No problem!"**

_**I believe in how the past can never be undone.  
And I believe that now, if I hold you, you can see the sun.  
And I believe it now, in the future you'll let me inside**_

**Just then the students started pouring in for dinner. Draco took a glance at the door, the quickly put his head down.**

**"Dont let Pansy Parkison see me with you!" He whispered. Esme didn't know what he was talking about until a black haired, stuck-up nosed girl came and sat in front of Draco.**

**"Hi Dracy-Poo!" She said, too sweetly for Esme's tastes. She stiffled a giggle.**

**"how many times do I have to tell you!? Dont call me that!" He shouted at her and she looked hurt.**

**"But Draco! Anyway, who is THIS!?" She snarled and pointed at Esme even though they were currently the only ones at the table.**

**"Pansy,"Draco said,"This is my new friend Esme. She is one of the new students that came from Onyx's."**

**"Oh yes..." Pansy stuck up her nose even higher."She looks like me."**

**"Um," Esme laughed this time, and so did Draco."I do NOT look like you. Have you noticed that you have BLACK ahir and I have WHITE?"**

**"Still," Pansy squeeked.**

_**All it takes is time to see.  
All you need is room to breathe.  
I can feel it through my mind,  
Now all you need is me.**_

**[[Dani and Dracy**

**"How AWESOME was that class Fred!?" Dani squeeled as all five laughed about their first classes of the day.**

**"Oh god, I couldn't BELIVE the look on Ronniekins face when you blew up that bowl in his face! It was priceless!" Fred said between fits of laughter. They all sat at the Gryffindor table.**

**"Oh did you guys hear?"Darcy spoke up,"Me and George have our first Detention already!" She giggled as Geogre did a very impressive impression of Snape.**

**"Detention after school for you AND Mr. Weasley for not LISTENING! Even if you can't REMEMBER anything, maybe you can remember 6:30!Sharp!" George mocked and everyone laughed.**

**As they talked about their other classes, Professor Dumbledor came to the front of the Hall.**

**"Attention students!" He annouced,"Before we start our Dinner, I would like to make a very special anouncement! this year we will be holding the Tri Wizard Tournament!"**

**"Wicked!" Fred and George chimed.**

**"And we will be haveing a Yule Ball! So now," He concluded,"Let us eat!"**

_**Come to me. I'll set you free  
Come to me. Make me believe you'll,  
Come to me, and I will help you crawl,  
Won't let you fall, show you how to breathe.  
So come to me.**_


	8. Detention

_**The look on your face**_

_**As you saw me with that bloody knife**_

_**Priceless and over**_

_**Candy and poison, carries out my evil strife**_

_**[[3rd person**_

**Darcy and George sat in the common room finishing up their Potions assignment. A few times it backfired, so now George was permanently under the table. Whenever Darcy would add something he ducked under it again. She laughed and told him it was okay to come up, that she was done.**

**"Thank MERLIN!" He wiped his brow,"That was some scary Potion making!"**

**Darcy laughed and walked over to the arm chair. Dani, Fred and Lee were talking about some of The Twins inventions. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the window laughing about something.**

**She sat in the chair and took out her book. She started to read when she felt someone watching her. Looking up she saw none other then George Weasley.**

_**Is it just me, or is it everytime I look up he is right there!**_

**He smiled and sat on the arm of the chair.**

**"You know, I still dont know much about you," He said and layed on her legs. Darcy laughed and set her book on his stomach.**

**"What do you want to know?"**

**"Well", he started,"What is your favourite color?"**

**"That would have to be black or purple. What is yours?"**

**"Blue!" He answered,"Now what do you do for fun?"**

**"I sing, play instruments and draw mosty,"**

**"What instruments do you play?"**

**"Theres quite a few," She said,"But I play and own three guitars, two violins, a flute, drums, and two pianos..."**

**George opened his mouth in awe."Wow, your lucky..."**

**"Not really." She answered then bowed her head,"Even if people have nice things, it doesn't mean their happy..."**

**George noticed the feeling of sadnes in her usualy happy voice. A small tear ran down her face. He noticed and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.**

**"I'm sorry." She whisperd and pulled away,"I just, ugh... Lets say my family isn't perfect."**

**"No ones is, Darc'," George smiled and wiped away the tear,"You just got a double whammy with yours!"**

**Darcy giggled then glanced at the clock... 6:15.**

**"Damn, George, we gotta go!"**

_**So when I give in**_

_**Do you think of what will happen?**_

_**In the dark**_

_**A brooding girl lays broken**_

**[[Potions Detention**

**Snape was sitting at his desk, watching the clock. Every time the hand moved he looked at the door. He would like nothing better than to give Mr.Weasley and Ms.O'Leary, extra detention for being one smitdge late. He sat there with his hands together, waiting to yell at someone to get his frustration out. His leg started to twitch so he stood up and paced his Potions room. As he was walking around, he decided to take another look at the file he took awhile ago.**

**A file on the O'Leary sisters.**

**He took it out of his desk and started reading. Most of it just said their grades and reputations. They were known for haveing very good grades, but they had a rep. for causeing trouble. He laughed for he knew what it meant. Darcy was a handfull. He kept reading. Now he got to more interesting things, like family.**

_**'The O'Leary's were known for their kind nature but were not a very social family. They kept to themselves and liked it that way. The Father, Rohan, died from unknown causes while in a coma. There was no indication of forced murder, but then again, it is a Magical world. The mother, Rene, was so distraught, she didn't come out of her house for a month. She neglected her children from that day on, and they were left practically fending for themselves. The sisters were taken to Mrs.Onyxs for schooling, but were sent back to their home thanks to the Ministry. There home life is now a mistery, and the girls say they are not permited to tell anything on what happens at their home.'**_

**He stopped reading that part and found a new section.**

** A section on Darcy O'Leary. As he was about to read it, George and Darcy flew in the door.**

**The clock said 6:29.**

_**Kiss the stars, and hope that I will never wake**_

_**Killer candy and crooked bones that always ache**_

_**Rouse my mind, and scream for recognition**_

_**For Killer is my own Tradition...**_

**"You're Late!" Snape snapped at the two. They stood there with their jaws wide open.**

**"Um.." Darcy began,"How are we LATE? We're right on time!"**

**"Yeah,"George agreed,"Its 6:30, just like you said."**

**"Humph. Fine Then." Snape stood up and looked through a pile of papers."You will be ordering my Potion bottles by what this paper says..." He handed them a sheet of yellowed paper, with a long list of potions and where they should be.**

**George glanced at the paper over Darcy's shoulder,"This is going to be along night, Darc'."**

**"You got that right." she laughed, then started at the very bottom..."Whats your guess on how long it will take? I bet you 10 sickles that it will take, um...3 hours!"**

**"Well," George thought."I think 3 and a HALF hours!"**

**"You're ON!"**

_**Lay Awake**_

_**And hope I will never find you**_

_**Silently Scream**_

_**Forgiveness and ineptitude**_

**"How is the view up their, buddy?" Darcy giggled at George as he sluted her from the top of his tall ladder.**

**"Pretty good,"He said and stared down on her,"But only because you're in my line of vision! Everything else looks dead... Ha"**

**"So how are we doing?" Darcy saked and climbed on her own ladder.**

**"Well, we only have one shelf left!" He laughed.**

**As Darcy was fixing a Potion bottle from falling off the shelf, Snape came by and yelled something. She didn't know what, but it was enough to scare her. She tipped, then wobbled, then fell off her ladder! As she was falling she thought '**_**Greattt, another injury!' **_**When she fell to the ground, she didn't hit the floor. She fell into someones arms. George Weasley smiled down on her, then laughed.**

**"That was not funny, George!" She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.**

**"Are you aright?" He asked, setting her back on the floor.**

**"Yeah, I'm Okay. Stupid Snape..." She glanced at the clock. It was now 10:00. It took them almost 4 hours to finish all of his shelves. **

**"Damnit!" Darcy screeched," It took over 3 and a half hours! You win!"**

**George punched the air in victory. He stuck out his tounge in a childish way and then stuck out his hand.**

**"Pay up, Love!"**

_**Kiss the stars, and hope that I will never wake**_

_**Killer candy and crooked bones that always ache**_

_**Rouse my mind, and scream for recognition**_

_**For Killer is my own Tradition...**_

**She sighed, but Darcy stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out 10 sickles. George took them then placed his arm around her shoulders.**

**"Shall we get out of this hell hole?" He asked.**

**"I think we shall!"**

**As they amde their way up the stairs, Filtch came up to them in a rushed limp. Flareing he took George by the ear.**

**"Why are you two up this LATE! In the halls no less!" He stumbled over his words and George wimpered as he held his ear.**

**"We had Detention with Professor Snape!" Darcy squeeled,"Now let Goerge go."**

**Filtch let go and left George with a red mark on his right ear lobe. Darcy laughed and took Georges hand, leading him up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. They ran up the many staircases and laughing everytime they were on a moving one. They were on the right path, until one of the cases moved very quickly. It ended up straying them from their path, ending up a the other side of the place they were supposed to go.**

**"Fuck!" Darcy yelled."Now were gonna be...EVEN LATER!"**

**"Calm down!" George shook her by the shoudlers,"We will find a way back!"**

**He led her down the hallway. It was the floor the Room of Requirement was on. He stopped at the place in the wall which was the door.**

**"I want to show you something," **

_**The moon is bright, and my wounds are nearly, almost healed**_

_**Find my heart, and hope that is not revealed**_

_**Bloody chocolate, is now bleeding down the counter**_

_**And The Killer candy, **_

_**Now sits in your mouth, from our final encounter**_


	9. Room of Requirement  Dreams

_**Life is a waterfall,  
We're one in the river,  
And one again after the fall.**_

**"Wait here," He told her. Walking infront of the wall twice, he thought about what he wanted, and what he needed. The wall shook and revealed the door to the Room of Requirement.**

**Darcy stood there in awe, jaw hanging open. She walked forward and touched it. George put his arm around her shoulders and pushed it open, revealing a small room, a couch and a small fire place. A place where someone could talk.**

**"Oh George!" Darcy exclaimed,"I..I dont know what this is... but, it's magical!" George laughed and took her to the couch. He sat down and she followed.**

**"I wanted to show you this, because, sometimes someone just needs to be alone, and have a place all to themselves." He stared at the fireplace,"Sometimes,I see you and you look like you need time on your own. Its pretty hard to find privacy around Hogwarts. I thought you might like this place." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and gave him a hug.**

**"Thank you," She whispered,"That was really nice of you... No one has ever done anything like this for me..."**

**"Hey, George?" Darcy started,"Can I ask you something?"**

**He looked down,"Of course, you dont have to ask." he let a small laugh out.**

**"I've only known you for two days. Why are you being so nice to me?" She was speaking barely above a whisper.**

**"Well," George hugged her tighter,"You seem to be someone that I can relate to, and talk to easily. And like you said, I've only known you for two days, and I already have strong feelings for you... Its kind of complicated, but,..I think I'm falling for you..." He let her go and stood , walking to the fireplace. Darcy looked at him. She stood up also. Hugging his waist from behind she said,"I think I'm falling for you too, George."**

**He smiled and turned around. She looked at him, and smiled as he carressed her cheek bone. He leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth. Snaking his arms around her waist, he smiled into her neck.**

**"Keep this a secret," He said and pulled her closer,"They dont need to know just yet..." He kissed her again, and she kissed back.**

_**Swimming through the void  
We hear the word,  
We lost ourselves,  
But we find it all?**_

**"We.. should.. really get.. going," Darcy said between kisses. George moaned adn straightened up.  
"Fine," He sounded sad  
"Oh come on George!" She laughed as he pouted and turned around. He stalked to the door.  
"Lets go, or we will be terribly late," He said it with such sarcasm, she couldn't hold in her laughter.**

[[Back in common room

**"Well, I should get in bed or Dani will have a yelling fit at my expense!" Darcy giggled,"Good night George."  
George gave her a small kiss and played with her hair for minute."Good night, love."  
She smiled a kissed him on the cheek before scrambling up the stairs to her room.  
Makeing her way down the hall silently, she crept into her room. Dani was fast asleep, and snoring quietly. He covers were pulled down, revealing her stomach. Darcy walked over and fixed the sheets before changing for bed. As she stood in her pajamas, she looked at the burn she had gotten in the mirror.**_** 'Evil sun...' **_**She thought. Sighing she climbed into her four-poster and thought about what had happened.**

_**Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
always want to go,  
but you never want to stay.**_  
**She curled in her sheets and fell into a dream-full sleep...**

**[[Dream**

_**"NO!" The girl screamed! "I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!"  
"You have no choice my sweet," The man hissed and walked closer,"If you think Lord Voldemort is terrifying, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"  
The girl screamed and tried to run, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. He faced her toward the back of the room. Infront of her eyes was her sister. She sat there broken and limp, hanging from the wall by heavy chains. Blood ran down from the corners of her mouth. She raised her head to look at her sister, who still had her hair tighly clasped in the hand of the Man.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" The girl screamed, and her tears started to burn her skin.  
"Only what she deserves, love!" he snapped and threw her to the floor of the dark chamber they were in." YOU digust me! And I cant believe I ever called you daughter!"**_

_**And we are the ones that want to choose,  
always want to play,  
but you never want to lose.**_  
_**  
"Daughter!?" She yelped as he smacked her with a bar,"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, BASTARD!"  
"I beg to differ, darling," He lifted her chin up to level with his face. Withdrawing his mask, showed a man who looke quite the same as the girl."Your mother did not kill me! I AM NOT DEAD! Its quite a miracal that I played it for that long too. It was 'deathly' funny." He threw her down again."You must be quite weak from not feeding in, what was it now, 11-12 years? Poor thing," He inspected her yet again,"You look so frail, and... human..." He snarled and kicked her in the stomach."Your mother always despised me, and when Esmerelda came along, she neglected you and your sister along with myself. She felt such distaste for me that she kept me in a coma for 2 years!" he stopped and looked at the other gilr at the end of the room,"Now the only way to get back at her, is through you and your sister. Takeing away the thing she loves best!"  
The girl at the end of the room... was none other than Esme O'Leary.  
Suddenly, a girl came into view and held out her hand to the girl on the floor... Dani... She held it out until the other stood up and took it.  
The other was Darcy...  
And the man... Was Rohan O'Leary...  
Their father spoke,"Do not forget what I have told you girls!" He started walking away,"You will need it..."**_

_**[[End Dream**_

_**Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.  
Life is a waterfall,  
we drink from the river,  
then we turn around and put up our walls.**_

**Darcy sat straight up in bed and panted. She was breathing heavily and sweating horribly. That dream seemed so real... But what could it mean!? And why would her father be trying to get back at their mother, and why did their mother have such distaste for their father!? And what is up with her loving Esme?! So many quetsions were running through her head. She layed back down and tryed to fall back asleep, though failing was much easier.**

_**Aerials, in the sky,  
when you lose small mind,  
you free your life.  
Aerials,so up high,  
when you free your eyes,  
eternal prize**_


	10. Revealing Actions

_**I feel a little bit left of center  
but then again we've all been there before  
Every time I see a lost cause coming  
it's nothing less, nothing more**_

The next day felt like it would never end. Darcy's head was filled with endless thoughts of that fairly disturbing dream. It drifted through her mind at random moments, driving her crazy. She could barley concentrate on her studies, and her sense of humor was slowly falling down the drain.  
That day in transfiguration, Darcy accidentaly transfigured a chair into a chinchilla, and her and Fred spent the rest of the class trying to catch the damn devil.  
Things didn't go much better than that...  
Danielle was worried. Her sister was inevitably going downhill... fast. her writing was clumsy and her jokes lacked the usual enthusiasm. Hair, a disarray, and their clothes no longer had a 'right off the same clothing rack' appeal. It disturbed her...  
George tried many times to get it out of the stubborn 16 year old, but all she ever did was give some quirky remark and wave it away with one, pale, slim hand. Fred also tried, but all he got was a snub and a casual smirk.  
Darcy was going... going... gone.

_**Every time I get lost in paradise  
I find a way to screw it up somehow  
It's not the way it's supposed to be  
but it'll do for now**_

Esme sat on her four poster, doing extremely mind retching history of magic homework. Her quill scratched on the heavy stack of parchment as her nose twitched in consentration. _Hogwarts: A History_ lay sprawld out beside her curled up knees, and the pages leafed through as a breeze came through the open window. She smelled the air and her skin prickled. She hated being inside at night. It bothered her to no end. Her insides churned in longing, but she would conform to the rules... for once.  
As she started to finish, she picked up _Hogwarts: A History _and read a bit about her fairly new school. It somewhat facinated her. Her long fingers flicked through the pages as her honey colored eyes scimed across the pages. Suddenly, she felt someone at her door.  
Pansy Parkinson. She stood there with her hands on her petite little hips and her lips stuck in a weird smirk.  
"I hear you're older sister... What was her name? Darcy?" She thought for moment, "yeah thats it... I hear she going downhill... A little," She spun her index finger in a swirl around her temple," Coo-coo..!"  
Esme's lip twitched and she just kept reading. Until Pansy said something she'd regret...  
"I guess thats nothing new to your ears is it?" Pansy hissed, literally, "All of you are a few marbles short, aren't you?" She snickered before saying, "You all mistakes... Especially you!"  
Esme flung her legs off the bed, _Hogwarts: A History _slamming shut as she lept off her bed. She landed right infront of Pansy, crouching like a cat. She straightened up to come face to face with the shocked Slytherin Princess. She snarled and and spit in her face. Pansy freaked and took a punch at Esme. She easily dodged and grabbed Pansy by the throught.  
"Keep you stupid, uneducated mouth closed or I'll send you flying home to momma without a train..." She closed her knuckles tighter around Pansy's neck, but not enough for her to not be able to breathe. Pansy laughed a bit and flipped her off, mouthing, 'Try!'.  
Esme laughed a very sinister laugh, and kicked open the door that Pansy had recently closed. It burst open, and she put Pansy in the doorframe and paused.  
"Last chance..." She growled in her low, scottish accent,"Princess?"  
Pansy only laughed. Esme smirked and snarled, then threw Pansy out into the common room. She landed with a thump on the floor, and sat up with a bloody nose. She looked down the hall to where Esme stood, her hands on her round hips, smiling. Pansy relised how far she had been thrown and stood up quickly, tears in her eyes. She ran off to probably find her Dracy Poo, and tell her little sob story... all in her favour.

_**When you're right, you're right  
Everything else in my life just might be wrong  
You're wrong all the time**_

Esme now sat on her window sill, giggling huskily about the look on the little flowers face when she threw her from the door. The breeze caught in her white-blond hair and it blew around her chisled face, blowing around her relaxed jaw. She sighed and woshed to be outside, breathing in the air and gazeing at the moon. Her spine tingled with the thought. She wished to let loose, be wild... herself.  
She could never be that way again.  
She sat her chin in her palm and sighed again, this time thinking of what Pmasy had said about Darcy. Was it true? Was she really that bad? She would have to ask Danni tomorrow.  
"So, you're the one who made little Pansy Wansy come crying to her 'Dracy Poo'." a sexy, spine tingling voice came from behind Esme. She wipped around and saw Draco Malfoy laying on her bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed.  
"Jesus, Draco!" Esme exclaimed, sliding(like a cat mind you) off her window perch. "You nearly gave me a... Nevermind. I can't get those." She laughed, but Draco looked a bit confused.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, sitting up, "You were going to say heart attack, weren't you?"  
"Um... yeah... uh... HOW IN THE MOONS SAKE DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"  
Draco laughed and layed back down, streching his arms over his head. "I have my ways, Es'."

_**So far so good 'cause no one knows I'm faking  
I wish I could show you the toll it's taking  
Sometimes I live as if there's no tomorrow  
So far so good**_

Esme laughed and went to sit by him.  
"So what did Pansy do to make you do that?" He asked, looking at her with his sky blue eyes, "You threw her far... she must have been herself, right?"  
Esme giggled. "Somewhat. She insulted my sisters and I. That doesn't go over well with us..." Draco nodded in acknowledgement, and Esme noticed his shirt was unbottoned to the middle of his chest. Her eyes accidentily wandered down it, taking in every inch of him, every smell. She snapped out of it went he sat up, startling her. He was quite a bit taller than her even sitting down, so she was looking at his neck. Her honey orbs looked up and saw Draco smirking.He leant down a bit and the smell of his colonge and sweat filled her nose and she quietly purred alittle. She mentally slapped herself for doing that but he seemed not to notice.

_**I better find a way to cross my fingers  
half the luck'll get me twice as far  
I'm sick and tired of coming up for air  
it shouldn't be this hard**_

His eyes met hers and he smiled.  
"You confuse me, Es'" he cocked his head to the side in an irresitable way, "I respect a woman who can stand up to that bitch of a girl." he was so close to Esme's face she could smell his breath and it made her spine tingle. She hated this... He was probably her only friend at the moment. She couldn't bare to lose him.  
"Draco..." she purred, and she slapped herself again.  
He didn't say anything but planted a soft kiss on her lips. He tasted good to her and she almost whined when he pulled away.  
"See in the morning, Es'," he cooed, kissing her on the cheek. He got up and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

_**Every little bit'll help I wonder  
if it's enough or did I cross the line  
The kitchen counter is a bad reminder of a better time**_

Esme sat there shocked for moment before slamming onto her bed a screaming in delight. She stopped when she heard her roomates Aimee, Rose, and Roxette came in the room laughing.  
"Hey, Esme!" they chimed. They were always nice to her, but she didn't consider them friends... but maybe she would one day.  
"Hey guys!" she replied.  
"We just saw draco come from this room!" Aimee cried.  
"Yeah!" Roxette joined, going to her bed and plopping herself down."How did he managed that!?"  
"I have no idea..." Esme said truthfully.  
"Well, no matter, "Rose replied."Night guys!" She laughed and climbed into bed after she changed into her p.j's.  
_How did you do that, Draco?_ Esme thought as she lay in bed that night. _I'll figure it out. Just you wait, human boy... I'll hunt you in my girl skin... but celebrate as a vampire..._

_**When you're right  
Everything else you messed up just might be wrong  
You're wrong all the time**_


	11. Pray for Mercy

_**We started out okay,  
but you through it all away,  
my god what's going on in your head  
For all we could've found just to let it hit the ground  
but i'm good and done, we're over and dead. **_

Darcy sat quietly on her bed, head tilted toward the ceiling. The dreams kept coming... Each one more vivid, realistic and terrifying than the last. Her mind was closing and her sisters, oh they were a whole different story.  
Dani, sweet, innocent Dani, was taking the shit for Darcy's absense from their conversations. Even though she was there, she wasn't... Dani was losing her essence. Darcy crept away whenever she could, leaving her twin sitting alone, scared to death. Dani was nothing without Darcy... Peanut Butter without the Jelly... Moon without the sun... It just didn't work.  
Esme kept her worry to herself, as usual. Her relatonship with Draco was hushed, but it was slowly going away. She wasn't all there when he talked to her. She had her heart ripping in half from trying to stay loyal to her sisters, and still trying to keep her feelings for the blond haired Slytherin Prince. She tried to keep Dani company with Darcy's absense, but Dani didn't seem to want anyone, but her other half. Esme was kept out of most of this, but Darcy was letting mostly everyone know... she was just... not there.

"Fred, I'm worried about Darcy," George sat on the common room couch beside his twin. His back was slumped over and his head in his hands.  
"You're not the only one, mate," Fred replied, closing his book-which he was reading upside down-quietly. He sat up straight balanced the book on George's head. "We all are." The book wobbled and fell to the floor, "Awh! Almost!" George laughed a little and raised his head slowly. They were the only ones in the Griffindor Common room.  
"She's barely even looks at me anymore... I mean... she just avoids me." He looked at the man beside him. Everything about them was the same... but they weren't. Some things couldn't make them any more different.

_**And yes i'm leaving you it's obvious  
(hey hey hey)  
So wipe that stupid look right off of your face**_

"I need to find out whats wrong... its been months and shes gotten nothing but worse..." George stood up and walked to the window, staring out into the night.  
"Good luck with that... Really..." Fred pat George on the back lightly, "I'm gonna go to sleep, brother. See you in the morning..." He walked away to the stairs, but stopped and added, "Love is tough... Good luck." And he swept up the staircase to the boys dorm. George turned back to the window and swept over the land with his shocking eyes. He wanted nothing more than to find the old Darcy and kiss her senseless... As he looked around, his eyes suddenly stopped on the form of a girl standing on the edge of the black lake. He couldn't see what she was wearing, but her skin glowed in the moon light. He could see the skin of her back and her legs and arms. He notice she had on very short shorts and a back and arm bareing shirt. Also, her hair shone, and was... white blond. George's eyes widened... It was Darcy. He watched her tilt her head back and roll it around, raising her arms and streching her fingers. He could NOT take his eyes off of her form and he found himself wanting to go to her, hug her, kiss her and tell her he loved her, but... He was afraid.  
Darcy seemd to be disturbed and suddenly dropped her arms to her sides. Her VERY long legs seemed to tense and her back curved and leaned forward, her hands grasping her head in a painful way. She straighened back up but kept her head in her hands. Her legs shook and knees caved in, fallling down to them. George jumped when he saw it and his eyes narrowed, glancing around. he ran to the door and took off out of the entrance. The portrait awoke with a start and looked at George acusingly but didn't say a word and just fell back asleep. He shot down the stairs, but pulled back when he saw Filch out of the corner of his eye. The scragely caretaker walked slowly down the hall, lamp in hand and cat in toe. George took his chance wqhenFilch looked down the opposite hall and took off out into the Great Hall. He quietly opened the door and ran outside. Running at a very quick pace he reached the edge were Darcy had been standing.

_**Get out of my way,  
why did she say she's so so sorry.  
Just get out of my way, why did she say she's so so sorry  
she said i wanna start over today take me back again.  
Get out of my way,  
what did she say she's so so sorry. she was. **_

Darcy was leaned over on her knees, murmuring words in a language george didn't understand. Her lips moved faster than George could muster and her hands griped her head painfully. The bones in her back seemed sharp and bulged under her skin. George stepped slowly toward her, but she snapped her neck to look at him. Her eyes, once a beautiful normal blue, were now white. She had tears in them.  
"Razbudi moyu strast , Zavedi moyu plot. Zaberi moyu vlast, Mne uzhe ne pomoch. Zavedi moyu vlast, Mne ladon protyani. Ti menya razbudi..." She seemed to be singing but the words were in whispers, and the language seemed to be russian. George kneeled down in front of her and took her shaking hands in his. Her eyes widened as if she was shocked he would touch her, and she let him pull her into him. He held her shaking body and rocked her back and forth, smoothing his hand over her white hair. her skin seemed to glow still and he looked right into her face. She had tear stains on her pale cheeks.  
"Whats wrong, love?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her flawless face. She shook her head violently and burried her head farther into his chest, seeming to hide from the world in him. George looked down and kissed the top of her head, pulling her onto his lap. "Whats going on, Darcy? You can tell me... You know that..."  
"I can't tell you..."  
"Why?"  
"You wouldn't believe me..."  
"Yes, I would. I'll always believe you!"  
"Even if you did," She looked back up, her eyes still white. George didn't flinch, but he was worried. It didn't frighten him in the least. "You would kill me!" 

_**You try to shift the blame.  
My god are you insane,  
and i'm sorry babe is all you can say  
You've made a mess before  
I kept coming back for more cause i never thought you'd end it this way **_

George opened his eyes in shock and wanted to slap her for saying such a thing!  
"What the fuck makes you think I would ever want to kill you!" he yelled, but imediately hugged her when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. That is just a ridiculas thought for you to think!" he pulled away but Darcy stayed attached to him. "Now please... tell me whats been wrong with you lately."  
Darcy was silent for a while, but lifted her head, but did't look at the red headed eye of her affection. "I've been haveing these dreams... Dreams about this man, claiming to be my father. He always says he wants to get revenge on my mother, and wants to do that by takeing away something important to her. He wants to kill Esme to get back at her." She looked up a bit, and when she saw he was listening intently she continued. "They always seem to become more real with each dream I have..." George could tell that was as far as her jaws would go. He stroked her hair again, and asked the question burning on his lips...  
"Darcy... What happened... Just now?" She jerked her head up and pulled away from him, crawling backwards on her knees. She seemed afraid again and started repeating the same words she had before. "DARCY!" George yelled and she stopped. her eyes were SNOW white and he suddenly jumped. Her two canine teeth were sharper than normal.  
"Please, George..." She whispered, as if in pain."Please, go away... I dont want to hurt you!" She screamed and jerked her head away from him as if fighting against something.  
"What do you mean?

_**And yes i'm leaving you it's obvious  
(hey hey hey)  
So wipe that stupid look right off of your face**_

She slunk back, but George grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. She flew her head away from him...  
"I'm a VAMPIRE!" She screamed...  
George let go of her arm... "A... Vampire?"  
"Now GO AWAY!"


	12. Blood traits

_**I don't mean to be the kitty in the middle  
Bored of playing you second fiddle  
Jack spin nimble  
Jack spin quick  
The way he treats you makes me sick**_

George sat stock still on the ground. He didn't really understand... What did she mean?The blood sucking, light sensitive, VAMPIRE!? She couldn't be... Could she? No! Not Darcy! Not the fun loving, out spoken, hilarious DARCY! he shook his head and wanted to laugh, but thought better of it... There was one thing you didn't do to Darcy, and that was laugh at her...  
"Darcy..." he looked at her again, and was surprised to see her staring at him, "I don't really understand..."  
"WHAT IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?" She screamed, and tears streamed down her cheeks, seeming to burn them, " I want you to leave... thats all!" Her hand dug at the ground and her fingers bled a bit. "I can't hold myself back for long!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" George screamed back. His hand latched on to Darcy's wrist. She whimpered and he felt horrible. "I want you to tell me whats going on... The TRUTH about it... Please?" he lightly pulled her closer, and she didn't pull back as hard.  
"You wouldn't understand..." She whimpered slowly. "It is too complicated..."  
"I'm not a dense as I seem Darc'..."  
Her wist wriggled slowly out of his hand, but she didn't slip away. She just sat there.  
"My family has been hiding this secret for generations... My father... Rohan.. he hid my family away from wandering eyes and acusing glares. He married my mother secretly. She was not aware of his... situation," She looked up and saw George leaning closer, listening very carefully, "She figured it out when... Well. When he needed to feed..."

_**Don't you know that you'll never change him  
That dog, you can never cage him  
Everybody else can see it  
But you just won't believe it**_

"Feed?" george asked, but he really understood what she meant,"You mean... Yeah nevermind... Go on,"  
"Well, he decided to use her... And well, she basically disowned him. She found out when Dani and I were born that we were Vampires, and didn't ever love us after that... Esme, " Darcy paused, "Well, Esme is actually half... she has more human actions, but more Vampiric desires..."  
"So, why are you acting like this?" George asked, shifting on to his bottom, crossing his legs, indian style, "Um.. if you don't mind me asking..."  
She went silent for a while and George was worried he had upset her until she spoke in a whispered that almost got carried away with the breeze...  
"I haven't fed in 10 years... I'm weaker and weaker everyday. My dreams... they are caused by my weakness. I should have taken precausions, but now... Now I'm close to dieing... Blood to Vampires is like-"  
"Water to humans..." George finished her sentence, "You can't live without it..."  
"Yeah..." she looked up suddenly, "Why the fuck are you taking this so LIGHTLY!"  
George laughed a bit, but hushed and replied, "Because... I don't give a fuck what you are..."  
"And why is that?"  
"Does it matter what you are if you're in love with someone... ?"  
"Feh..."  
"I love you! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE A FUCKING MENTAL IMP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" George yelled, "I fell for Darcy... Not a human. Aparently, a Vampire... But I did fall for you... Not you're human looks. You're Vampire attitude... and I love it..."

_**Ixnay on the boyfriend bay  
Can he treat you that a way  
Not hey diddle diddle dum dum  
Not hey diddle diddle dum dum**_

He leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. He pulled back and saw her turn her head away...  
"I don't want to do anything to you, George..." She whimpered, "I don't want to hurt you... If you stay here, you're going to regret it..."  
George was still a bit confused, and he tilted his head to the side, showing it. Darcy picked up.  
" I need blood you fool!" She yelled, "If you stay, I might end up feeding from you!"  
George smiled, and he didn't even know why... "Would it kill me?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!" She laughed a bit, "Why would my mother still be alive you fool..."  
"Than what is the fucking problem?"  
"Oh George! Please, PLEASE don't tell me you're not afraid of being fucking almost drained of blood by you're girlfriend!" She laughed again, "Please, thats not normal!"  
"SINCE WHEN AM I NORMAL!" George yelled, "Pleas,e just tell em ocne when I've been something close to a normal person... Try to find one time... Even my love for you! I've known you for three and a half months and I already feel like I couldn't live, even BREATHE without you!"  
Darcy had fresh tears falling down her face, but this time they made her skin shine, not burn... "George-" She was cut off by his lips on hers again, him almost on top of her. She didn't regect and kissed him, back fingers tangling in his ginger hair she loved so much. George pulled away for a moment.  
"I wont force you to do anything..." he whispered, "But... I want you to be happy. I want Darcy back... and if that means being bitten by my girfriend... than so be it," he kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
Meanwhile, a blond haired girl watched what was going on...

_**Ooslay the ooserlay  
Those boots are made for walking away  
Not hey diddle diddle dum dum  
Not hey diddle diddle dum dum**_

Danielle sat on her window sill, watching her twin reveal EVERYTHING to their friend. Her legs hung out the window, sitting on the roof. She wondered if it was safe to tell him, but she felt that they could trust the roudy, red haired twins of mayhem. She had a soft spot for the other half of the twin below her, but she would never admit that... After all, her twin was his twins girlfriend... It just wasn't nice.  
'_Darcy... Please tell me you know what you're doing..._ She thought, stareing down at the two.  
Meanwhile DAni thought this, Esme thought a whole different story.

Esme stood behind the great hall doors. She had a smile plastered on her white face.  
_Good job sister!_ she thought, _Mother would not agree... but you're doing the right thing. We'll get back at them... We will. Just you wait. Mother will not know what hit her scrawny, caucasion ass!  
You don't mess with Russian Vampires lives... and get to live about it!_

_**Boom there go there onomatopoeia  
Drop the bomb, sayonara, see ya  
You deserve a dish  
You deserve a silver spoon  
Someone to send you over the moon  
Don'tchu know how you should be treated  
You a dime, don't get cheated  
Everybody else can see it  
But you just won't believe it**_


	13. Rubble of crumbled Stone

_**Here from the king's mountain view;  
Here from the wild dream come true -  
Feast like a sultan, I do,  
on treasures and flesh, never few. **_

The days went by quickly. Darcy became more and more like herself and both Dani and Esme were affected by the greatly respected change. George and Darcy came closer and closer with each passing week and Dani started realising her true feelings for a certain ginger haired rascal. The gold haired twin-of-a-vampire had become attatched to her sister more than ever. She barely left her side, only to switch to their seperate classes. It made Darcy shiver with worry. The pale sisters were coming close to a hault.

"Alright, this is our homework..." Dani told Fred at the common room table. History of Magic was horror in Dani's eyes.

"Alright, this is me leaving!" Fred laughed and jumped out of his chair and vaulted over the top of the plush red couch."Lets put that crap behind us and hang out! History of Magic is all a bunch of bloody hogwash..."

**_But I, I would wish it all away  
if I, thought I'd, lose you  
just one day_**

Dani laughed and joined the red headed mass of destruction on the couch. She looked over at the arm chair, covered with her twins long body slumped over in sleep, _Hogwarts: A History _laid out on her chest. Aparently, she had been studying, but the book was upside down... Just like her. Dani laughed and Fred looked at the start of her laughter and joined her. The sprawled out teenager moaned and switched her position, hugged the arm of the plush chair, the book tumbling to the floor with a soft thud of binding to carpet. Fred and Dani hushed and giggled softly. Steps came down from the boys dorm and george came into view, followed by Ron and Harry. They were laughing about an object in George's hand, whirring and zooming about in a small encasement.

**_The devil and his had me down,  
in love with the dark side I'd found._**

"Thats brilliant!" exclaimbed ROn, his eyes transfixed on the whirring contraption.

"But it has no prupose whatsoever!" Harry laughed as the whizzing thing buzzed in the jar, screaming to be free of its clear concealer.

"Thats why its so bloody brilliant!" George laughed at his brothers amazement with his invention. He handed the whizzing thing to Ron.

"You have it," he said, "You seem to enjoy it so much!"

"YES!" Ron laughed, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" George replied taking a seat next to his brother on the couch. "Hey Fred, Dani!"

"Georgie!" Fred exclaimed, holding his twin in a headlock and giving him a nuggy. George laughed and playfully shoved him off, while Dani laughed in hysterics. The sleeping form of Darcy was still on the armchair, gracfully sprawled over the arm, long legs hanging off the side, head tilted to the side. George almost laughed at the cuteness of it.

Suddenly, thudding came down from the steps to the girls dorm. It sounded like a stampede of suffling feet. Hermione Granger emerged and growled, "FRED! GEORGE!"

Alicia, Angelina, and Ginny, stormed down the steps after her. They all had striking green hair, and purplish skin.

The burst of noise disturbed Darcy's sleep and she twisted around, her head crumpled in the corner of the seat coushin.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Angelina shrieked, tugging her once dark brown hair at the scalp. The Yule Ball is just DAYS away! Do you expect me to go like this!?"

"Well," Fred tried to contain his laughter, while the humming of Harry and Rons chuckles could be heard behind him."Everyone will kow you don't like to blend in with the crowd!"

George burst out laughing.

"AHHH!!!" Alicia cried. The sudden outburst woke Darcy with a start, sending her to the carpeted floor.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Darcy snarled, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!! It was all DANI'S fault!"

**_But you,  
changed that all for me,  
lifted me up, turned me 'round.  
So I  
I  
I  
I  
I would  
I would  
I would  
Wish this all away_**

The whole room erupted in shrieks of laughter. Even the green locked, purple skined girls couldn't help but giggle at the girls outburst of sudden voiced oppion. Hermione laughed hysterically and said, "Its nothing, Darcy!" she took a deep beath, "Nothing to do with you, just go back to sleep."

Darcy nodded her head a went to climb back on the armchair, but took a double take. "Is... your... hair... GREEN!!?"

"Um, yeah" The girls said in unison.

"Boys?" She looked to the twins on the couch, trying to look as innocent as possible for their pale skined friend, "What do you say?"

"Sorry..."

"Thank you!" the girls chuckled and climbed back up the stairs, Hermione staying behind. Her skin wasn't purple anymore but her hair had long streaks of dark and lime green in with her bushy brown curls. She sat on the floor, a book magically in her hands. Darcy crawled over to her and read the title. It was an acient runes study book. Nothing to interest the white haired vampire. She snuggled againts Hermiones shoulder and closed her eyes. It was barely even seven o'clock but her head was tired for some reason. Hermione giggled and pat Darcy's head. Darcy purred playfully makeing the bushy haired witch laugh again.

"G'night..." Darcy sang, "Dont let me bite..."

The everyone laughed. But only two actually knew that the teenager meant that...

**_Prayed like a martyr dusk til dawn  
Begged like a hooker all night long  
Tempted the devil with my song  
And got what I wanted all along_**

- - - - - -

"Bet ye five sickles Esme knocks Millesents socks off!"

"I'll take that bet, Blaise!"

"I beg to differ..."

"Really? Is that so, Zachery?"

"Yeah. Millesent's too burly. That little Esme wont stand a chance!"

"Don't quit ye day job yet, bud."

A tall, stout girl cracked her knuckles. Her hair was acsew and her skirt was twisted.

Millesent Bullstrode.

A meduim height, blond haired girl leaned againts the opposite wall, foot propped up on the wall behind her. Her index finger tapped a snappy rythym on her upper arm, her eyes closed, humming a melody, completely aware of the upset Slytherin before her. She opened her honey eyes and looked straight ahead, noticing Pansy whisper something up Millesent's ear, smirking then walking away. Millesent smiled.

"So, blondie!" Millesent cackled, "I hear you messed with me friend, Pansy here!"

"Yes..." Esme replied, her finger still tapping aimlessly, "What of it, fatty?"

"Fatty!?" Her knuckles cracked again, "Oh I'll tell ye what of it! You don't mess wit' me friends... Or I'll break ye neck!"

Esme chuckled. "I respect your loyalness to your friends... But, it is fairly unlikely you could break my neck." She glanced at the scrapy peice of wood in the fat girls hands, "Especally with that peice of shit of a wand..."

"OH! I'll show you a epice of shit!"

"Are you going to show me your nickers then, Milly? I'm sure they're full of that stuff!" The whole common room erupted in cackles of hysterical laughter. Draco sat on the couch, his legs crossed, hands behind his head. Blaise and Zachery sat on either side of him. They were all cracking up at the look on Millesent's face.

"I'm gonna kill you! You little pale skinned freak!" Millesent rose her wand. "_Stupfy_!"

A flash of red light was ent across the room. It hit the wall where Esme was standing. The room gasped. It seemed to hit Esme head on... But when the smoke of the cracked dungeon rubble cleared, the witch was nowhere to be found. A witchy laugh came from the stairs. Esme sat on the steps, chin in her palm and giggling madly.

"Do you REALLY think your superficial incantations can stand up to me?" She laughed again, her once rythym tapping index finger craked straight. It whirled in a half circle and a peice of the rubble blown from the wall raised from the floor, behind Millesent's chubby beckside. Everyone watched in awe, while Millesent just stared bewildered at how the younge witch wound up ion the stairs so quickly. The large peice of stone floated behind Millesent, hovering behind the girls head. She turned around a screamed, falling backwards. Esme laughed and dropped the stone. She stood and walked over to Millesent, squating beside her. "Game. Set. Match."

**_Damn my eyes  
Damn my eyes_**

"NOT YET!" Millesent crawled to her feet, raising her wand again. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The blow of the spell hit Esme straight in the chest, SInce she had no wand, it expelled her. She blew backwards landing on her chest. She raised her torso up to look at the now smirking Millesent. "Now whos game is it?" Millesent smiled.

"Mine..." Esme jumped to her feet and walked up to her. She stood right in her ace and whispered, "I'll make you feel what Pasny went through..." And with that, she grabbed the wicthes robes, slaming her backwards. They hit the wall. Millesent squealed. Esme laughed. "Don't mess with me again... For your own good. " The wall behind the two fueding girls cracked under the amount of pressure Esme was putting into pressing Millesent into it. Suddenly, Esme was roughly pulled off Millesent, sent to the ground with a loud thud.

**_Damn my eyes, if they should  
compromise our fulcrum;  
Want and need divide me  
Then I might as well be gone_**

"What is the MEANING of this!?" Snape shouted, helping the now crumpled Millesent to her feet.

"Nothing, Perfessor." Both the girls chimed. "Just a misunderstanding between us. Girl stuff." Esme lied through her teeth.

"If I see this happen again, you'll both be six feet under with detentions." with that he stalked off, his dark robes swishing wildly behind him. Draco came over to Esme, comging down to her level - she was still lying on the floor from the rough throw down - and leaned over her face.

"You just got thrown by Snape..." he almost laughed, "How does it feel, baby?"

**_Shine on forever  
Shine on benevolent son_**

"Shitty," Esme laughed and sat up, rubbing her head. Millesent had ran off the to the girls dorm, screaming "SHE A MANIAC! HIDE ME, PANSY!" Draco helped Esme stand and started to laugh hysterically.

**_Shine down upon the severed  
Shine until the two become one_**

"THE LOOK ON HER FACE!" He couldn't keep it in any longer. "It was. PRICELESS! You're fucking AMAZING!"

**_Divided I wither away  
Divided I wither away_**

"I know..." She smirked, and kissed Draco on the lips. HIs laughed seased and was replsced with a moan of slight pleasure. She pulled away, "I know..."

**_Shine down upon the many  
Light our way  
Benevolent son  
Silence legion, save your poison,  
Silence legion stay out of my way!_**


	14. Vampire Night Of All Nights

**Ummm, yes. I am quite sorry for the ridiculas wait period for this chapter. I really never expected it to be that long but I am writing four at once, so give me a break. I will try my best to write a little faster. Hehee. Oh and this will probably be the last chapter with VERY much Esme in it. I really want to base the story on Darcy and George. I will keep in the Dani and Fred parts, but Es' and Draco might dissapear for a while.  
TTFN. GNV**

**_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve  
_**  
The Slytherin common room was nearly vacant, the stone walls glistening with tiny water droplets. No windows let in the dreary, cloud filled light of the outside world, which the weather was increasingly terrifying. The wind howled throughout the castle, blowing out the lamps and switching the pages of books being read, windows crashing open in horrible smashes of glass and broken panes. Half the school was either busy fixing the things being broken, trying to keep out the sounds of the night as the slept, or just sitting around, avoiding the obvious.

Candles, lamps, and torches were lit in every corner, table and shadowy place in the Slytherin room, the darkness too deep to even see the hand infront of your face without a source of light to guide you. The air was thick, moist from the rain that pelted the room and walls, which made it quite uncomfortable for Esme to sit on the soft, green couch. Her legs were pulled up against her body, her palid fingers grasping them tightly for warmth. She could be up with her roomates, enjoying a bit of heat from the blankets and other various magical items, but no. She sat here, skin cold as death and her tawny eyes turned almost black. The hair white as snow that hung from her bun was nestled around her face, framing it luxuriously, the fire blasting her skin with sharps wifs of light, accentuating every perfect feature of her body.

Tonight was a bad night for the O'Leary girls. Each had the same, gut retching feeling inside them. Each peeling away from the world around them. Each passing the time by clenching their fists so tight their already palid skin shone without light. And each cringing at the smell of blood...

Esme's face was painted with pain, pulled into somewhat of a smile, though it would drive anyone away. Her stomach turned and rolled and flopped everyway possible, her hunger so severe it was horrid. You see, Esme was always the one to reject what she was, the 'monster' she called herself as. Many years she never accepted it, hiding away so secretly on the nights her hunger peaked. The fights she started with her sisters, turned into raging battles of snapping jaws and verbal abuse on these nights when they would find her, make fun of her for hiding from what she was. Esme snarled at the thought of this, a low, cat like rumble deep in her chest, and was happy she was neatly tucked away from the two maniacle misdemeanors.

Her muscles then started to twitch, stressed from the amount of pressure she applied to pressing her knees to her chest, the tendons in her hand standing out against her pale flesh. A emerald green tank top, black booty shorts and a pair of green knee socks was all she wore. The cold in the dark basement of the castle seemed to have no affect on her, she was already cold as ice to begin with. The room was so silent, a pin could drop and it would be heard thunderously in the ears of the people around it. This silence betrayed Esme in the end when she heard footsteps, slow, cautious and gracefull footsteps, right behind the back of the couch. She gulped, her hand slowly going to her mouth, trying not to breathe. Turning her head slowly, she caught a glimpse of a blond haired boy and instantly called out a slur of profanities. Then he was beside her.

"What's the matter, Es'?" Draco asked calmly, leaning on his elbows over his knees. The black house coat he wore seemed warm, inviting to Esme, but she slid inconspicuosly away from him. He noticed and sighed, looking toward the damp cealing. "You're not going to tell me are you?" He smiled a crooked smiled and glanced at her.

"Probably not..." she answered truthfully. Her hands still encased her legs tightly.

**_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away You wouldn't  
_**  
Draco laughed. He knew all the answers in her vocabulary for almost every type of question. "And why is that? If I may so bold..."

Her eyes were hidden under her lopsided bangs, not wanting to be shown for what color they were. The boy was used to seeming the light, butterscotch color of those liquidy eyes, but not today. Black as coal was what he would see. "You just wouldn't understand..." She almost choked when he moved, her ahnd instinctively flying to cover her mouth and nose. "Please... this will sound so weird but... can you please not move too much?"

A bit confused Draco moved slowly to a position he could stay in and said, "I think I can do that."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome I guess..."

"I'm sorry. It's just... not a very good night for me tonight. Thats all..." Esme turned her head away from him.

"Esme?"

"Yes?" She slightly turned back only to meet his eyes locked on hers, his icey blue stare finally seeing the black of her glare. Those blue orbs widened slightly, confused as to what he saw.

"Your eyes..." He was certainly confused, and he leaned away slightly, noticing a small snarl from her teeth. Her hand moved away from her face, knowing fully well he had seen her eyes and was going to bombard her with endless questions she couldn't answer. The set of teeth he saw now through her slighty open mouth were razors, shining - no blazeing - in the light from the fire. Her canines were half the length they once were, pointed to a deadly and enticing sliver of pearly white enamel.

"Now I KNOW there is something your not telling me!" Draco whispered harshly, now on the farthest side of the couch away from the sharp toothed 14 year old.

"Do you believe in myths?" She asked him, trying desperately to hide the gleam of her canines.

"Depends..."

"Tell me straight up or you will not hear another word out of my now distorted mouth!" Esme snarled at him literally and he answered quickly with a strangled "Yes". "Good, now listen carefully and listen good. Sit on the edge of the couch." He did as she told him to, "And run away as soon as I tell you to. Now, what I tell you will distort your vision of me forever. It will hurt you more than I to tell you this. And trust me if it ever leaves your mouth, I will not even hesitate to rip you to shreds..." She shook her head and Draco didn't seem too shaked, just confused, "No... I would probably enjoy that too much..." She said this as a very low whisper, barely even heard.

**_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away_**

"One word will describe it all... Vampire... Yes I am a Vampire..." She added when she saw the bewildered look on his face. His face showed only interest... not what she was hoping for. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"WHY AREN"T YOU RUNNING AWAY YET!"

He looked a bit confused, then started laughing, "Because, I don't belive you!"

"You dont believe me hunh?" Esme smiled and growled, her hands letting go of her legs. They stretched out, her torso falling into a cat-like crouch. She smiled a toothey grin again, and suddenly pounced on him. Her hands slammed into his chest hard, but not hard enough to hurt him, and they fell off the couch with a soft thud. HIs eyes were wide with shock as she sat on his hips, her hands pressing down on him, head tilted to the side, a cheeky grin on her face, showing her deadly canines. But then, her face turned serious, and she leaped off him, her hand slightly covering her mouth mumbling, "Not good..."

"What's not good?" Draco asked, sitting up straight, trying to shake away the shivering in his stomach.

"You smell way too good..." She flung her head in the opposite direction when he moved closer. "Please, just stop moving..."

"Why?"

She looked at him again, an expression on sheer annoyance. "Because, when you move, your body stirs your blood, pumping in faster! I can hear every beat of your heart and smell every inch of your blood... Do you believe me now?"

"Slightly," He obliged to the non-movement request and sat still as a statue on the stone floor. It was quite cold but he didn't dare tell her that. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"What did you mean by 'Enjoy that too much'?" He was slightly afraid of her answer.

For a while she never said a word, and Draco thought she never would. But then she removed her hand from her mouth, biting her lip. "If I did tear you apart, your blood would be everywhere... I would enjoy that to a full extent of my liking... " She giggled to herself than completely smacked her hand back over her mouth. The only reaction from the blond haired slytherin was a laugh.

"You're weird..." He stood up not caring wether she liked it or not. He sat back on the couch, and ushered her over with a finger.

**_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_**

"And you're just realizing this now?" She stood up a little unsure. Sitting beside him wasn't as hard as she thought. Even leaning against him didn't bother her. Sitting with his arm around her, close to chest was better than anything else. She felt calm, at ease.

"Why aren't you taking this badly?" She asked him, looking into his grey-blue eyes. He smiled.

"It doesn't really matter. If I love you, it doesn't matter what you are, right?" He smiled again when she blushed. Not a small blush. A big blush.

"You... you, love me?" She couldn't really figure out why anyone would love her. She was quiet, too smart for her own good, and wise ass and a tom boy. Why would he love her. All he did was nod and kiss her forhead, placeing a stray piece of white hair behind her ear. "I love you too."

&

"Its freezing."

"Your always freezing, idiot!"

"I'm cold blooded! It is NOT my fault!"

"Sure, sure. HEY!" A pillow being thrown shut that converstaion up in the dust, Dani getting smacked in the back of the head. Darcy started laughing her ass off until another came and hit her in the stomach. She looked around, trying to determine wether one of the twins did it or Lee. Hmmm. Which one? she though. Than came to a conclusion. THROW ONE AT EACH! Three black and gold pillow weres thrown across the room at each of the boys, who didn't have time to duck. George got hit in the butt when he attempted to run for it. Fred, right in the side of his head, getting knocked off his couch haven. Lee, well he just got plumeted to the floor by his, getting smacked right in the chest.

"HAHA!" Darcy pointed a finger at Fred who took a face plant in the carpet. He muffled a swear word directed at her and she laughed even more. George was in the corner, nursing his now sore butt and pouting in her direction.

"You hit me?" he whined. "I can't believe you!" His voice turned to that off a girlish scale and he huffed off behind the couch to sulk.

Tonight didn't really bother the other two O'Leary girls. Sure, it was a little hard to ignore the feeling in the pit of their stomachs when around the two gorgeous Weasley twins, but they could get over it. Once and a while it would be a little ahrd and they had to distance themselves from the boys, but other than that they were fine. Since they had been at this Vampire thing for a longer time that Esme, they knew how to deal with it.

**_So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away  
No, you can't run away  
You wouldn't  
_**  
Once they all had calmed down, George finally getting his mock-sulking over with, they all sat on the floor. Darcy and Dani contemplated whether to fill Lee in on what they were or let be be ignorant to their identity's. He seemed to not really wonder too muc, but they thought it unwise to keep secrets from their best freind.  
"Yo, Lee-kins?" darcy used the pet name she had given Lee a week ago. "Wanna know somethin really cool?" Dani gave her a are-you-seriously-gonna-tell-him-this-is-cool look, but Darcy shrugged it off when Lee nodded vigorously.  
"Welllll, we'll let George and Fred tell you!" She laughed at the look on the boys faces but they sighed and picked Lee up by the shoulders. They took him behind the couch, waltzing along the way. A few kinutes passed, when a strangled "WHAT?" came. The girls cringed. But what he did next was completely unexpected.  
"ARE YOU REALLY?"" He shreeked, coming to a halt infront of Darcy who nodded he head. He hugged her fully and laughed. "That is sooo cool!" and then the rest of the night was gone discussing the way of life for Vampires. Boy did they enjoy that conversation. Not.  
&  
You were finished long before We had even seen the start Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now In the mansion where everything started, a tall, light haired man stood infront of an immense fireplace, running a slim hand through his hair. He sighed then turned, his scaringly yellow eyes staring at his accomplice. The girl was small, dark haired with piercing green eyes and blood running across her lips. Her head was cocked to one side, waiting her orders. A little white cocktail dress, covered in dark red blood, and black gloves. Her heels made no sound as she walked forward towards the man infront of her. He smiled at her and ran his hand across her shiny black hair.  
"I thank you for your assistance, Desavita," She nodded, "Now I have one more action I need you to complete for me." His voice was dark and masterful yet soothing.  
"Anything, Rohan," Her words were small and childlike but she had a mature air about her. "I want you to bring my daughters back to me"  
With that simple order, Desavita left to find Evony, Verushka and Vala, the three daughters of Rohan O'Leary.

**_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you,  
so much faith  
And then you just threw it away -_**

&

**Please Review People! I am again srry for the long wait! This is a VERY important chapter. I finally get into the REAL plot now so please keep reading! You all make me happy!  
Danke! ANd sorry about the centering problem, wont happen again...hopefully.**


	15. Home Coming Announcements

_**Don't be aroused  
By my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption  
I know**_

As the moon was silently watching over the school grounds, the students slept soundly. Nothing disturbed them, not the noises of the wind, not the recedeing storm, nothing. Even Darcy slept like a log, which was hard for a girl like her. Danielle was tucked in all the way under the covers, snoring lightly, with tiny bits of her honey colored hair sticking out from under the red and gold sheets. Their roomate, Ashley, was curled up in a ball on top of her covers, shivering. The Gryffindor house was quiet, thank the devil.

As for the slytherin house, it was also peaceful. Pansy slept like a kitten on sleep pills, and Millesent looked the most innocent that she ever does, and thats not saying much. Esme even fell asleep after that storm and her "coming out of the closet", as she would put it, to her boyfriend. Her silent breathing was steady an undisturbed, just like all the other houses. But could it stay like this for long? Who even knew there was someone here who wasn't invited to their sleepover?

In the dark, and now damp, halls, the candles had been put out a long time ago. It was pitch black, no light even coming from the windows, a new moon in the sky. The floor was invisible, you couldn't see the hand infront of your face it was so dark. It was also so silent, someone could tap the wall and it would echo like one thousand screams. Even though it was all these things, someone could manage just fine in a hall like this. And that person, or rather Vampire, was a little woman named Desavita.

No one could ever imagine how she managed to get into the most secure school in all of Britain. Not even she herself knew quite how. She only knew that she did, and she had a job to do, and only one job, one that needed to be completed before the night was over, while everyone was asleep. Her fingertips grazed the wall, not for help in sight, but the feeling of cold stone was soothing. She had changed that blood stained dress for a pair of black satin pants and a black halter top. She was almost invisible with all the black, aside from the floresent white skin. That stood out like a star in the night sky.

_**Christ is coming  
And so am I  
You would too if the sexy devil caught your eye  
She'll suck you dry**_

"Where oh where can my little girls be?" Her whispers echoed madly into the silence, "Are you up or are you down?" She had reached the staircases, them moving too slow for her taste, "Should I go here or there?" She made her choice to go up, and leapt onto the railing like a cat, her balance perfect as she stood on the platforms edge with a smile on her face. She walked steadily down the hall toward the Gryffindor common room with tapping silver heels. Every sound seemed much too loud for her ears, and she begged for carpet soon.

"Ah, this is more like it," She hissed when she came face to face with the portrait of the fat lady. She sneered and banged on the painting with a fist. "Wake up, you pink smudge!"

The fat lady mumbled and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Desavita through slit lids. "Password?"

"I don't need any "password". Just let me in you oaf." Des' crossed her arms in defiance.

"I can't let you in without the password," The fat lady yawned and went to go back to sleep until a pair of hands grabbed at her canvas.

"Let me in, or I will tear your pretty little pink dress to shreds, with no proof that I was here at all." The lady whimpered, but let her in none the less. The door opened slowly, and Des' let go of the painting and bowed her thanks. "Now were on the same page."

_**Soon you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weep  
And moan and cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again**_

It was dark in the common room also, no candles lit at all, the fireplace long gone out. She was relieved to see red and gold carpet on the floor, so her footsteps wouldn't be heard. A little searching, some little sneers here and there and she finally found the staircase to the girl dormitories. She crept up the stairs, and followed the hallway with glowing eyes.

A door on the left caught her attention. A white piece of bristle board was taped on the wood, with 3 different types of writing on it. One was a slick, neatly written blood red cursive saying "Here lies the corpse of a Darcy Verushka O'Leary, awaiting to suck you dry!", with a little vampire smiley next to it. The next was choppy printing in bold blue marker:"What awaits you inside is ASHLEY CREDENCE CLEARWATER(Revival? nah)!" a huge grinning smiley face was next to this. The last but not least was strew out across the bottom in creamy pink (like blood mixed with milk) hand writing said "A fright night to all, and to all a frightful night!: DANIELLE VALA O'LEARY!".

"I've found you..." Desavita clicked her tounge and placed a pale hand on the doorknob. It was unlocked. A little turn, a swift opening to avoid creaking wood panes, and she was inside the girls bedroom. The air was cold and musky from the storm before, and the windows were wind open. It was freezing, but of course the little vampire didn't feel it at all. "Time to wake up my pretty little ones..."

With a quick movement she slashed the covers from the twins beds, and ripped them to shreds. A gust of wind came from no where (from Des's fingers more precisely) and enclosed Ashley's four-poster in the blinds around it. The drapes on the tops came down and tied themselves around the bed, encasing Ashley in a soundproof little place where she could sleep undisturbed. For now.

"Get up girls!" Desavita sang, and laughed when Darcy shivvered and reached for the no-longer-exsistant bed sheets. She opened her yellow eyes and yawned, growling and leaping out of bed. Dani did almost the same but rolled out of bed with a huff and a muffled,"great".

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Darcy asked, clenching her fists, "You're no student here, so state!"

_**Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cos nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive**_

"You would be correct," Desavita flipped her hair behind her back with a red-nail-polished hand, "And my name is Desavita. I came with regards from your father."

"Sorry to tell ya', but daddy's dead!" Darcy laughed. Desavita frowned. Dani inched her way to Darcy. Ashley snored.

"You think your fathers dead?" She asked calmly, looking over at Dani who was slowly still creeping her way behind her sisters back. "Who told you that?"

"We saw him on his death bed!" Darcy told, "Dead, cold, "lifeless"." She gave a quote symbol with her fingers. "We alredy no who killed him anyway," She clicked her tongue, "Looked pretty DEAD to me."

"And you don't?" Des' held a finger to her lips when Darcy went to retort, "Look in the mirror sweet cheeks." Darcy turned her head in the direction of the large mirror behind her bed. What she saw shocked her. Her face was no longer its joyful, pale smile-etched face. It was cold looking, hard. Her eyes were still there always cold yellow, but under them were dark bruise like shadows. Her skin was its palest ever, and her cheeks were hard looking too, but not sunken. She really did look...dead. Dani loked the same, but her eyes were still gold.

"What happened to me?" Darcy whispered.

"That's change hun'," Des' inspected her nails absentmindedly. "Your true looks are coming out, thanks to you father." She gave a small shake of her head when Dani looked at her with incredulous hatred again, "And as for whoever you think killed him, shes dead now."

"Well you don't even know who we think he is!"

_**Jesus is risen  
It's no surprise  
Even he would  
Martyr his momma  
To ride to hell between those thighs **_

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Your fathers not dead!

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HES NOT!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO HE IS NOT!"

"Why dont you BOTH shut up!?" Dani screeched back at the two grumbling vampires. "You're both being idiotic... Are you telling the truth..."

"Desavita, and yes I am. He wishes me to bring you to him along with your sister, Evony." Desavita hummed while shifting from foot to foot.

"Evony?" Both girls said at the same time. "Who's that?"

"Oh my g- She took away you names too!?" Des' slammed her forehead against her hand. "What else could they have taken away? First the hair now this!?"

"Wait... Hair?" Darcy scratched her head. "What are you talking abou-"

"Just let me take you to your father and he'll explain everything."

"Fine, but I'm doing no weird Bat Flying thingy!" Darcy grabbed a coat and flung it on her shoulders "Shit like that don't go over well with me..."

_**The pressure is building  
At the base of my spine  
If I gotta sin to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie**_

The mansion. A tower of flooding memories of pain, suffering, joy and complete childlike humor. A rush of what could have been, should have been and will be. Darcy had her eyes locked straight ahead at a man at the arched doorway to their home. His tall figure was menacing, a cloak on him that billowed in the wind. The rock walk way was clean of the usual grass clippings and moss it held most of the year. The dark and damp weather along with the strange and gloomy feel to this place had Dani shivvering in her sweat pants.

"What are we doing here?" Esme asked form his black trench coat. Desavita snatched her up without as much as a word before they left school grounds. She hadn't liked the idea of being awakened form the little bit of sleep she gets.

"I've told you already, now stop fidgeting and stand up straight." She grabbed Esme's small shoudlers and nudged them into a straight position. "Give your father some respect!"

"I still don't believe this father thing..." Darcy mmbled under her breath before being pushed forward. The walkway was still its old cobble stone crumble but it was smoother and slightly less... ankle breaking? The way to the door was long, but from the middle you could see the man standing there. All three girls breaths caught in their throughts.

"Daddy?" Esme spoke before clambering up the stairs into the mans welcoming arms. He laughed a think, deep laugh. Their father Rohan was a big, dark Russian man that moved to England with his parents in 1852... He was technically over 100 years old, but looked no older than a 25 year old man. He had a smooth face, pale skin and warm features. He wasn't a scary man, as big as he was.

_**She'll make you cry  
I'll sell my soul  
To be back in your bosom  
And gladly help  
Please suck me dry  
And still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
Do it again**_

A tiny whimper came from behind Darcy who had her eyes wide with incredulous disbelief. Dani had tears in her eyes for the fiorst time in 4 years. She too rushed up the stairs to greet her father. His arms held both the girls greedily until he noticed one was missing. He looked down upon Darcy who still stood stock still on the cobble stones.

"Do you not wish to greet me, Verushka?" He asked, sadened. His face fell when she back away into Desavita. Des' grabbed her shoulders and threw her forward towards the stairs.

"You can't be alive..." Darcy whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, "I saw you! You were... dead..." She was so cunfused. She still remembered her fathers cold and unmoving face. And suddenly she realized... He had faked his own death!

'Verushka, she had fed you lies," he spoke of their mother, "And now I presume she has taken away who youa re since you don't seem to realize Verushka is your name."

"You faked your death!?" She yelped, "How?" He smiled.

"I am a Vampire, my child. No poison, bloody knife or some Lithium mixed with Nitrogen can kill me easily. It just gave me a bad case of heartburn." He laughed. "Witches don't know how to deal with me..." Darcy fingers itched to reach forward and grab his collar until he choked to death. How could he have let them feel alone nad misunderstood, leaving them with a horrid mother? Did he have no decentsy, no love, no pride? Just as she thought that a sudden gust of wind blew through her ahir and she was suddenly in the fire room of her house.

_**Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cos nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive**_

"How in the hell...?"

"Its a trick you'll learn eventually," Desavita smiled. She was indeed gorgeous, Darcy picked out. Now listen to your fathers words. They wil alter your lives as you know them."

"The Ministry," Rohan started, sitting down in the black armchair infront of the fireplace, "They wish to dispose any creatures in threatening stance to their ownership or the Magical world. They can't touch the Werewolves, since they are indeed still human. Unicorns are too endangered and illegal to kill, and Centaurs are too strong. The only thing left, the biggest threat of all, are the Vampires. They stand highest and most powerful of the magical beings on earth. Even Wizards can come nowhere near our power. No the Ministry ahs realized this," He stopped and stared into Darcy's eyes, "They're after you. Within a week or two they will find you, arrest you and eventually kill you. It will not be easy, but they have secret weapons: Werewolves," Esme growled. The only thing that can kill a Vampire without burning it to a crisp is a Werewolf. "I wanted to make sure you realize the danger you and your friends are in. You must leave Hogwarts as soon as you can. It is the only way for you to be safe. To be hidden from the world is the safest turn of action..."

_**My pulse has been rising  
My temples are burning  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady and heavy  
I'm ready to blow  
She waits, what is she waiting for?**_

"You're asking us to leave behind our lives?" Darcy scoffed, "Couldn't we just kill themas they came to kill us?"

"It would be quite easy, yes," Rohan sighed sadly, "But I'm afraid you would be arrested for murder in that case, no matter what you were, Vampire or Witch. It wouldn't matter."

"So we have no other choice?" Dani whispered. Esme still held onto her fathers arm tighly, afraid to let him go, for he might dissapear again.

"Thats what I'm saying.."

"And if we don't do this?" Esme asked.

"I'm afraid you'll all be dead..." 

_**Pray – shall I go blind?  
Pray – cos nobody ever survives  
Praying to stay in your arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and demons alike  
She'll eat you alive**_


	16. IMPORTANT MEMO

**IMPORTANT**

**MUST READ! MUST. DO NOT GO FORWARD WITHOUT READING THIS! MUST READ FOR SURVIVAL!  
**

Okay, guys. Umm I'm kinda really un motivated lately... I kinda think ALOT of my former readers were thrown off by the turn in this story and have started to creep slowly and inconspicuously away from it... I would really like to know If I should continue this or not (as for two others). AND suggestions are OPENLY welcomed and HOPED FOR! I love to hear from you! So if umm I could get a review, i'd love you forever.!

P.S. If you would like to see a pic of one of my drawings of my original characters, I'll post em if you want. :)

**I HOPE YOU READ IT! HOPE HOPE HOPE!**


End file.
